Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8
８ | romaji_name = Horusu no Kokuenryū Reberu Eito | trans_name = Horus' Black Flame Dragon LV8 | image = HorustheBlackFlameDragonLV8-DL17-EN-R-UE-Purple.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Dragon | type2 = Effect | atk = 3000 | def = 1800 | level = 8 | passcode = 48229808 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Summoning condition, Quick, Condition | lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect. | fr_lore = Ni Invocable Normalement ni Posable. Uniquement Invocable Spécialement avec "Horus Dragon de la Flamme Noire LV6" et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Durant le tour de chaque joueur, lorsqu'une Carte Magie est activée : vous pouvez annuler l'activation, et si vous le faites, détruisez-la. Vous devez contrôler cette carte face recto pour activer et résoudre cet effet. | de_lore = Kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen/gesetzt werden. Muss als Spezialbeschwörung durch „Horus, der Schwarzflammendrache LV6“ beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers, wenn eine Zauberkarte aktiviert wird: Du kannst die Aktivierung annullieren und falls du dies tust, zerstöre sie. Du musst diese offene Karte kontrollieren, um diesen Effekt zu aktivieren und aufzulösen. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Normalmente/Posizionato. Deve essere Evocato Specialmente da "Horus il Drago della Fiamma Oscura LV6", e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, quando viene attivata una Carta Magia: puoi annullare l'attivazione e, se lo fai, distruggerla. Devi controllare questa carta scoperta per attivare e risolvere questo effetto. | pt_lore = Este card não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Baixado. Este card não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial exepto com o efeito de "Horus, o Dragão da Chama Negra LV6". Enquanto este card permanecer no seu Campo, com a face para cima, você pode anular a activação e o efeito de quaisquer Cards de Magia e destruí-los. | es_lore = No puede ser Invocado de Modo Normal, ni Colocado. Debe ser Invocado de Modo Especial por "Horus el Dragón de la Llama Negra LV6", y no puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial de otra forma. Durante el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando una Carta Mágica es activada: puedes negar la activación y, si lo haces, destruye la carta. Debes controlar esta carta boca arriba para activar y resolver este efecto. | ja_lore = このカードは通常召喚できない。「ホルスの黒炎竜 ＬＶ６」の効果でのみ特殊召喚する事ができる。このカードが自分フィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、魔法カードの発動を無効にし破壊する事ができる。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 일반 소환 / 세트할 수 없다. "호루스의 흑염룡 LV6"의 효과로만 특수 소환할 수 있다. 이 카드가 자신 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, 마법 카드의 발동을 무효로 하여 파괴할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Tag Survivor (Super Rare) | tf04_sets = Where There's Smoke, There's Me (Ultra Rare) | wc6_sets = Soul of the Duelist (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Super Rare) Special Monsters B (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc6_dp = 5200 | archseries = * Horus the Black Flame Dragon * LV | related_to_archseries = Dark counterpart | m/s/t = * Negates the activation of Spell Cards * Negates the effects of Spell Cards * Destroys Spell Cards | summoning = * Cannot be Normal Summoned * Cannot be Normal Set * Nomi | misc = * Special Summon Monster * Cover card | database_id = 6100 }}